darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
September 11
September 11, also known by his real name, Shini (神威, Might of Heaven), is a Contractor operative for the Japanese Government. He works, primarily, as an assassin, hunting down and killing any Contractor deemed a threat to Japan, or any rouge Contractor that he happens to meet. Background Shini was still a teenager when the Heaven and Hell's Gates appeared. He became aware of something unfamiliar happening to him almost instantly. It is unknown exactly how he got use to his Contractor power, but several years after the Gates' appearances, he has joined up with the Japanese Government as an assassin hunting other Contractors. Appearance Shini is a very tall man with long silver hair, which is kept back in a pony tail, and green eyes. He wears a purple, bullet resistant, vest with a black muscle shirt on underneath. He also wears black jeans and carries a Feudal Age katana on his right hip. Personality Shini has admitted to liking the personality change he gained upon becoming a Contractor. He is very cold and ruthless, especially when hunting his prey. He cares very little for who his prey is; be it man, woman, adult or child, and will continue to hunt and kill them regardless. He does, however, seem to be somewhat proud; constantly boasting about his abilities and superiority. Though he works for the Japanese Government, it would appear that he is a tough person to give orders to, as he does not liked to be looked down on as a minion, and will kill his superiors if they step over their bounds and attempt to demean him. He loathes his Remuneration with every fiber of his being, and therefore, will only use his contract if it means life or death. He also has an extreme hate of children, and refuse to be anywhere near them. Abilities * Cutting: His Contractor power is the ability to cut anything he desires, however, he does this by tracing the area he wishes to cut with his finger. He then proceeds to snap his fingers, causing the area he traced to be completely sliced to pieces. This ability is fairly useful for anything from breaking into to a building, to even hand-to-hand combat. ** Remuneration: He loathes his Remuneration with everything he is. As payment for his contract, he is forced to kiss someone of the same sex as him, despite being completely straight himself. For this reason, he rarely uses his contract. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to not wanting to rely on his contract too much, Shini has focused a majority of his combat training on basic hand-to-hand fighting. He is very skilled in this area, being able to take on two opponents at once. * Expert Swordsmen: Because he has a sword, and also due to not wanting to rely on his contract, he has become quite fond of fighting with his sword. * Gunslinger: He has shown at least some proficiency with wielding a gun, though he doesn't use one too often. Equipment * Katana: He possess and Feudal Age katana, sporting a brown and black hilt, with a square-shaped crossguard. * Pistol: He is shown using a black pistol from time to time. Trivia * He was named, September 11, after the famous day in which Terrorists struck the Twin Towers in New York City. Category:Contractor Category:Human Category:Japanese